Wild West
by hopefulromantic3
Summary: tells the story of Miss Alice Brandon, who ran away from home when a vision forwarned her of her impending engagement, and the Major Jasper Whitlock, who is sworn to protect her at all costs.
1. Chapter 1

** All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer, I sadly have no ownership to twilight or it's characters!

It was May of 1864 and times were tough, especially for a woman trying to make her way in the world without her family finding her. This was the way it was for Alice, she had only ran away from home a week ago and it was already plain to see that she was not fully prepared for this. For one, she didn't have nearly enough money, and for two, she would have to be extra careful to not draw any attention to herself. Alice was a very striking woman, with her long caramel brown hair, dark green eyes, and tiny pixie-like features, most men found her beauty very appealing. On top of that, Alice was very small standing at only about 5'3 tall and she had a beautiful body, thin with generous curves in all the right places. Needless to say, she had a hard time hiding herself from the people around her. She had learned though, to do as much of her travelling as she possibly could in the morning so as to avoid the criminals and drunken cowboys who came out in the late afternoon and stayed out until early into the morning. She only stayed in public during the evening if it was absolutely necessary, like tonight. She had been travelling all day, trying to slowly but surely make her way from Louisiana to Texas. She had left her hometown of Biloxi on Monday and it was now Sunday afternoon. She was finally about to cross the Louisiana line and she was determined to do just that before she found a place to stop for the evening. She couldn't wait to settle into a warm if somewhat dirty room and get out of the rags she used to conceal herself. She should have known better than to press her luck though, it always seemed to come back and bite her in the butt when she did. She was walking along one of the less active streets; she thought keeping off of the busiest parts of the town would help her to not be noticed by anyone that might be looking for her. The rags she wore gave most people the impression that she was a homeless person anyways so they tended to steer clear because of their own prejudices. It was a weakness she would gladly use against the people in today's society. She was trying to hurry and get off the streets as fast as she could, but fate did not seem to be on her side. As she passed a small general store, someone roughly shoved her around the corner and into the alleyway. Give me whatever money you've stolen today, Beggar! they said. I haven't stolen anything and I have nothing to give you. Now if you'll excuse me I must be on my way. Alice replied in a polite if somewhat stiff tone. Before she could move to walk away however, the man smacked her across the face. The hit was brutal and she was taken completely off guard by it. She fell to the ground from the force and held her head in a daze for a moment before reality settled upon her and she realized that in her position, it was very easy for the man to tell that she was hiding behind the rags. Well, looky here, He said, the little beggars got quite the body on her! Were you trying to hide that on purpose now sweetie? Well, secret's out and I'd say that it's about time that someone admired your body for the beauty it truly is! with that, the man jumped Alice and ripped her rags down the middle. He caught a couple of the top buttons of the dress she wore under the rags in his path and was able to tear them out leaving her neck and upper chest exposed. As he began to grope her breasts through her dress Alice finally caught her breath and registered what his intentions were. At that moment she let forth a scream that echoed off of the walls of the alley. The man slapped her again, grabbed her wrist and with all of his strength smashed it onto the ground. The pain from what Alice knew must have been at least a sprained wrist left her breathless for a moment and the hit she took to the face caused her to begin to fade into unconsciousness. Her last sight before she finally passed out was the man being pulled off of her and only a few seconds later, what she was certain must have been an angel, with honey blonde hair leaning over her with a look of concern on his beautiful face.


	2. Chapter 2

** Sadly I own no rights to the Twilight series or any of its characters!

Alice POV

My mind slowly began to register that there was pain emanating from a couple areas on my body, my face being one of them and my wrist being the other. My face was simply a dull throbbing, but my wrist I was almost certain hurt much worse. I couldn't be certain though as my mind had yet to clear itself of the fuzziness that came with sleep.

That was the thought that caused me to instantly open my eyes and sit up. With a sharp feeling of fear, I realized that I had no memory of ever renting a room; I hadn't even made it across the state line according to what little I did recall from the night before. I tried to pull forth the memories that I knew were buried behind the fuzz. I remembered the attack, pulling my hand up I felt the section of my dress that was torn and I realized that it had in fact happened and was not simply a nightmare. The attack had ended so abruptly and then all I could remember was a faint vision of a beautiful man.

I looked around the room I was in and took stock of my current situation. I was lying on what looked like a queen sized bed on the far side of the room, it had a wooden headboard and was covered in white sheets and pillows. The floor was a dark wood and was covered by a brown rug, and the walls were almost the exact same color. There was a medium sized window on the same side of the room as the bed and a door on the opposite wall. The only other distinctive features the room held were a bedside table, with a lamp and a bible on top, and a dresser along the wall next to the door.

As I continued to study the situation I found myself in, footsteps began to sound outside the door. They sounded as though they were getting closer and not knowing if the visitor were friend or foe, I grabbed the nearest weapon and ran to stand behind the door. The door was pushed open and in walked a man who looked to be about 6'2 or so with beautiful curly blonde hair and an incredibly muscled back. Knowing that I would have to give this well muscled man everything I had if I wished to escape, I waited until he had fully entered the room and then I ran at him and swung with everything I had. The man was slightly surprised, but not enough it seemed for he moved quickly and managed to somehow, I've never quite figured out how, turn us so that he was holding my arms pinned to my side and he easily plucked the weapon out of my hand.

"You're safe here darlin', I won't allow anyone to hurt you." He said in a smooth southern drawl that turned my insides to mush. He slowly let me go and once I was completely free I turned and faced the man I had tried to attack. "Sorry I scared you ma'am. My name's Jasper Whitlock and I found you last night. Don't worry about that man, he's in prison and he won't be coming after you anytime soon. I do however want to take a look at that bruise on your face, it looks mighty nasty and I suspect it might hurt a smidge as well." He said. We both walked towards the bed so I could sit down and I noticed that as we walked he seemed to chuckle. Turning I raised an eyebrow at him. "My apologies ma'am I just find it mighty funny that when you thought to protect yourself you didn't go for the lamp. Did you think it would be more appropriate to beat the word of God into me?" he asked as he held up the bible he had confiscated from me. I giggled and sat on the bed content to let this angel with honey hair help me treat my wounds.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters!

Alice held her breath as Jasper opened the bottom drawer of the dresser and pulled out a bowl, a pitcher, and a wash cloth. "I'll be right back; I'm going to get some cold water. There's a clean dress in the top drawer, yours is ripped and I thought you might like something clean." Jasper said as he walked out of the room.

I got off of the bed and walked over to the dresser. Opening the top drawer I found a beautiful dress that was a lavender purple color. It fell to the floor in a full length skirt, but shockingly the length wasn't too much for my small body. The top had a wide neck that barely covered her shoulders and dipped low enough to expose her neck but covered her neck and gave no view of cleavage. It didn't show too much skin, but was still form-fitting enough that you were teased by her body.

Once Alice was dressed, she sat down on the bed and tried to finger comb her long hair with her good hand. Jasper re-entered the room just then. "I knew that dress would look lovely on you, especially with your hair color." He smiled. Alice blushed and looked down at the floor. At Jaspers deep chuckle, Alice only blushed harder. Clearing her throat Alice looked up at him from where she sat on the bed. "Thank you for saving me and for being so kind to me. I don't know how I'll ever repay you." She said. "She speaks!" Jasper joked. "Don't worry about repaying me; just allow me to ask you a few questions." Alice nodded for him to continue and Jasper paused as he kneeled in front of her, thinking of what he wanted to ask first.

He wet the cloth and brought it to her face. It was cold she found and she shivered slightly. "First of all, I would like to know what you thought you were gonna accomplish travelling that late and in such a horrible area?" Jasper asked in a tone that said he was not impressed. Alice shrugged, not wanting to answer the question and not knowing how to lie to him. "Ok, let's try question number 2. Why were you wearing rags over top of a relatively nice dress?" he asked. Once again, Alice shrugged trying to avoid the question. Jasper put the wash cloth down apparently satisfied with his work and picked up her wrist to study it. "It looks like your wrist is just sprained. Take it easy and it will be fine." He said "Now, let me be honest, I'm not a hard man to get along with, but I'm not beyond turning you over to the authorities if you don't start giving me reasons not to. Don't try to lie to me either, I've been involved in enough interrogations to know a lie when I hear one." By the end of his speech, Alice was ready to have a panic attack. "Tell me the truth and I'll be reasonable about this whole thing." He reassured. Sighing, Alice prepared herself to finally admit the truth to someone. She hadn't ever really been forced to trust anyone with the stories of her childhood or the recent events that had led her to this place. He would probably think she was crazy, but she was hoping he wouldn't try to send her home.

"My name is Mary Alice Brandon, but those who truly mean anything to me call me Alice, and I ran away from my home and my family."


End file.
